Timeline
"Once upon this same Earth, beneath the same sun, long before the Human, before the ape, and the elephant as well, before the wolf, the bison, the whale, before the mammoth and the mastodon, in the time of the dinosaurs." Before the Movie Series Note: These events are not nesscesairly in order. *The Old One is born. *Doc, the Lone Dinosaur is born. *Grandpa Longneck is born. *Saro is born. *Grandma Longneck is born. *Pat is born. *Years later, Doc appears in the Great Valley and fights the Sharptooth. Afterwards, Saurus Rock appears. *Mr. Thicknose is born. *Grandpa Longneck and Saro meet while Grandpa is a Story Speaker. *Grandma and Grandpa Longneck meet. *Topps is born. *Littlefoot's Mother is born. *Mama Flyer is born *Mama Swimmer is born *Papa Swimmer is born. *Bron is born. *Tria is born. *Topps and Tria meet. *Topps and Cera's mother meet. *Bron and Littlefoot's Mother meet. Soon after, they learn that they are going to have a hatchling. So Bron decides to find a home for all of them. Movie Series The Land Before Time *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie are born. *Littlefoot, along with his mother and grandparents head for the Great Valley. *Littlefoot and Cera meet. *Sharptooth attacks Littlefoot and Cera, Littlefoot's Mother saves them, but gets injured by Sharptooth. *The Great Earthshake occurs. Bron returns in the aftermath. *Littlefoot's Mother dies. *Littlefoot meets up with Ducky and Petrie, and Cera returns to warn everyone that Sharptooth is alive. *Ducky finds an egg, which soon hatches into Spike. *Petrie's Uncle Pterano leads some dinosaurs away from the herds, only to have Fast Biters attack. *The gang finally manage to get rid of Sharptooth forever, Petrie also learns to fly for the first time. *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike finally reach the Great Valley, reuniting with their families: **Littlefoot with his grandparents. **Cera with her dad. **Petrie with his mom and siblings. **Ducky with her family who then adopt Spike. The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The gang stumble into the Mysterious Beyond and find what they think is one of the eggs Ozzy & Strut (Struthiomimuses) stole from Ducky's nest and take the egg back. *Chomper is born. *Chomper's Mama and Papa Sharptooth find him and they return to the Mysterious Beyond, chasing Ozzy & Strut ( the main antagonists) in as well. The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving *Flying rocks cause the water in the Great Valley to go dry, getting dammed up in the Mysterious Beyond. *After a big battle against the grown-ups and some Fast Biters, the water returns to the Great Valley. The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists *The Old One and her herd come to the Great Valley, telling everyone about the Land of Mists. *Littlefoot and Ali meet. *Grandpa Longneck falls ill, forcing Littlefoot, Ali and the gang to head for the Land of Mists to find the Night Flower which cures him. *The gang also meet Archie and Tickles, and have run-ins with Ichy and Dil. The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Swarming Leaf-Gobblers plague the Great Valley, forcing the Combined Herds to leave until the Valley is green again. *The gang meets up with Chomper again. The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Doc returns to the Great Valley. The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *Littlefoot sees a stone of cold fire. *Petrie's Uncle Pterano returns. After saving Ducky, his punishment is reduced to banishment into the Mysterious Beyond until 5 cold times have pass. *Littlefoot sees that the two Rainbow Faces they've met are not of their world, and that the stone of cold fire was really their transportation. The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *Spike and Tippy meet. *Ground sparkles (Snow) first comes to the Great Valley. *Mr. Thicknose reveals the reason he seemed so wise. The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *Heavy rainfall causes flooding in the Great Valley. *The gang first meet Mo, and they help return him to the Big Water. The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *Every longneck in the world has the same sleep story about the Bright Circle going dark. *Littlefoot and his family meet Sue, a super giant longneck who saves Littlefoot from a Belly Dragger. *Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike meet Pat while trying to catch up with Littlefoot. *All the longnecks reach the crater where Sue meets a longneck bigger than she, and Littlefoot and Bron meet, and he explains where he has been. *After some false starts, Littlefoot invites Shorty into the family. *The Bright Circle goes dark. *Sue and her boy-friend head for home. Littlefoot decides to leave with his grandparents and friends, and Bron promises he and Shorty will visit soon. The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Nibling Day is nearing. The Tinysauruses eat all the tree sweets after Littlefoot accidentally knocks them off the tree. The Tinysaurus are framed. *Tria comes to the Great Valley. Cera becomes jealous of the time her dad is spending with Tria. *Littlefoot finds the Tinysauruses. Eventually, the rest meet them as well. After talking with Lizzie, Cera finally decides to make friends with Tria. *Littlefoot finally confesses to everyone. After they scare off two Fast Biters away from the Great Valley, the herds allow the Tinysauruses to remain in the Great Valley. The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *Topps and Tria mate and Tria lays an egg. *Petrie has a hard time preparing for the Day of the Flyers. *The gang first meet Guido, who helps Petrie with practice. *Tricia, Cera's new baby sister, is born. *Cera starts to get used to Tricia, eventually excepting her. The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *The gang first meet Loofah, Doofah & Foobie *Littlefoot and the gang lead a herd of Yellow Bellies to Berry Valley, where the herd are now proposed to reside. Before the TV series *Ruby is first born before the TV series begins. *Ruby and her family first meet Chomper. *Red Claw and his two Fast Biters, Screech & Thud, begin to terrorize everyone in the Mysterious Beyond. *In order to learn how different dinosaurs can work together and how to save the Mysterious Beyond from Red Claw's wrath, Chomper and Ruby decide to go to the Great Valley, passing Saurus Rock, and a meadow of Jumping Waters, eventually meeting up with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. *Chomper and Ruby are soon accepted by everyone (adults included, although Topps is in question) in the Great Valley, allowing them to sleep in the Secret Caverns. TV Series The Cave of Many Voices *Chomper and friends explore the Secret Caverns, accidentally making entrance into the Mysterious Beyond, which Red Claw and his Fast Biters discover. *The gang eventually use a Cave of Many Voices to scare them away, while managing to find a cave for Chomper that won't leak when it rains. The Mysterious Tooth Crisis *Chomper learns that a Sharptooth losing his/her teeth is natural, and that he'll get a new tooth soon. *Tria, Cera, Ruby and Spike for the first time played in a mudpool which Cera did take part in it after two refuses to go in. The Star Day Celebration *The gang celebrate Ruby's Star Day celebrations. *First and only appearance of the Star Day celebrations. The Canyon of Shiny Stones *While the gang help Cera look for a new shiny stone for Tria, Petrie learns that the Smoking Mountain is just a mountain. The Great Log-Running Game *Ducky invents a new game, which Cera learns the hard way is best to leave for twofooters. The Brave Longneck Scheme *When her herd returns, Ali learns that Rhett is not what he says he is after the gang trick him into thinking Chomper is a vicious Sharptooth. * Rhett gets the herd to chase Chomper and kill him for the Sharptooth scare. *Eventually, the gang tell Ali, Rhett and the whole herd listened to the story about Chomper, and the Old One says that it is good that he's made a lot of friends in the Great Valley. *Rhett is finally accepted by the group and had fun with them. The Meadow of Jumping Waters *Chomper and Ruby show the gang, the Meadow of Jumping Waters, they past while getting to the Great Valley long ago. *After Spike gets stinky, he helps shoo off Red Claw and his Fast Biters away from everyone else. The Days of Rising Water *Heavy rainfalls forces Petrie and his family to find a new home in the Great Valley. *Through Ducky, Tricia learns to swim, a little. Escape from the Mysterious Beyond *The gang end up in the Mysterious Beyond and get chased by Red Claw again. An earthshake seperates Ducky, Chomper and Thud from the others. *After the rest of the gang use a log to help Ducky and Chomper across to safety, Chomper shows Thud who is the bigger Sharptooth after he helps Thud get unstuck, and Thud decides to let him go, just one this time. The Hidden Canyon *The gang discover the Hidden Canyon and decide to keep it their secret route, eating a lot of the Tree Sweets there. *After Screech & Thud show up in the Great Valley, the kids discover the opening to the Mysterious Beyond and learn from Grandpa Longneck and Topps that the Tree Sweets have a smell that Sharpteeth don't like. *After fighting off Red Claw and his Fast Biters, Grandpa Longneck, Topps and the kids eventually seal off the Hidden Canyon forever. The Legend of the Story Speaker *The gang learns that Grandpa Longneck was a great Story Speaker from Saro who returns to the Great Valley. *After talking it over, Saro decides to become the new Story Speaker. The Bright Circle Celebration *Cera and Topps learn that it's all right to celebrate something they don't believe in when everyone in the Valley begins preparations for the Bright Circle Celebration. *The Bright Circle Celebrations begins in this episode. The Lonely Journey *It is the day of the Great Giving since the third movie. *Chomper decides to see if he can get Sharpteeth to be friends, and eventually decides he'd rather be his friends in the Great Valley. *Chomper, after Red Claw is gone, goes missing into a snowy mountain so that no one can see him to be friendly with another Sharptooth. *First earthshake caused in a snowy mountain which all the kids sled down in the snow safely. The Missing Fast-Water Adventure *When an earthshake dries out the Fast Water, Littlefoot and his friends fix the problem by removing rocks. On the way they meet a very specal old friend, Mo! The Spooky Nighttime Adventure *After Ruby tells everyone a story about Hidden Runner, they begin to have bad sleep stories except Cera whom she got it in while sleeping with the others in a forest. *The gang soon learn from Mr. Thicknose that Hidden Runner has been around for a long time, and when they finally manage to get good look at him, Cera learns that it's okay to be afraid and face your fear after all. The Lone Dinosaur Returns *Doc returns and introduces Dara to everyone, and Doc learns that despite being a Sharptooth, Chomper would never hurt anyone. *The kids did a major rescue attempt on Dara who is stuck in a mudpool but the kids actually failed the attempt by falling in themselves from a Palm tree. *Doc comes to do the attempted rescue of Dara and the kids. Stranger From the Mysterious Above *Spike helps Milo, Lydia and Plower's colony deal with the "Great Hideous Beast". *Topps and Mr. Thicknose can't agree on whose way is better. The Forbidden Friendship *The cold time is almost over in the Great Valley, and Tippy's herd returns. *After a bad start, the herds decide to share the food they have after Spike and Tippy find a place full of green food. The Amazing Threehorn Girl *Cera accidently saves herself and her friends from a duo of Belly Draggers. *Petrie tells the adults how Cera fought off the Belly Draggers, and they begin to praise her and call her "The Amazing Threehorn Girl". *She begins to change the story and make herself look better by lying in many of her stories in the opening scene. *The Belly Draggers return with friends and Cera's dad fights them off and the other adults arrive. * Cera is forgiven when her father said it was his fault for his force on his sister for the story. The Big Longneck Test *Bron and Shorty arrive to give Littlefoot to do the Big Longneck Test. *While Littlefoot is undergoing the test, Shorty & the gang go the The Great Stone Walkover. *Littlefoot passes the test. The Hermit of Black Rock *The gang, along with Guido, meet Swooper, a blind flyer, who they invite to fly them in the Great Valley. *Petrie and Guido are trapped in Black Rock mountain after strong winds pulled them into it. Return to Hanging Rock * Ruby goes to Hanging Rock. * They (Ruby, Ducky, Spike & Chomper) meet a guy called Skip. * But a fire starts, the rest of the gang (Petrie, Cera & Littlefoot) come and help Ruby including Grandpa Longneck. * The rain come and dies the fire out. March of the Sand Creepers *Some Sand Creepers are driving everyone in the Great Valley so crazy. So the kids find where the Sand Creepers live. *The kids first meet Scuttle, a sand creeper at the volcano. *A whirlpool caught Cera by surprise, fearing Littlefoot that the Threehorn was going to be dead forever. *Cera survives the Whirlpool twist. Search for the Sky Color Stones * The gang see a rainbow and the clouds cover it up. * They try to look for sky color stones but couldn't find it. * Ducky finds the stones but she slips and the stones fall, but Cera and Ruby saved her. Through the Eyes of a Spiketail * The gang try to get some sweet bubbles but they fail. * Mr. Thicknose tells them about Hard Water Sweets. * The gang tries to look for them. * An earthshake appears the second time since Chomper went missing in the snowy mountain in "The Lonely Journey" The Great Egg Adventure *Littlefoot, Chomper, Petrie and Ducky (along with Hyp, Nod and Mutt) take three Fast Biter eggs out into the Mysterious Beyond, far away from the Great Valley. *A Fast Biter who keeps the eggs chases the gang to the Mysterious Beyond. Category:Lists